Star of Tears
by TorankusuGohan
Summary: Party at Capsule Corp. Everyone has someone to dance with except Goten and Bra... GB!


Another Goten/Bra fic. They just keep adding, don't they? I tell you what, I like writing Goten/Bra fics. The couple just seems to be made for each other, even with the age differences. Anyways, Bra is 18, Goten is 30. Bulma-san is having another one of her Capsule Corp parties, and Goten notices things about Bra he hasn't noticed before. Sort of a songfic at the end. Some of the words to the song have been changed or left out, due to either I couldn't understand what the girl was saying half of the time.

**AN1:** Just a need to mention, there are a couple great sites I'd like you all to visit if you get the chance. One being [B-chan's Home Page][1]. Her drawing is incredible and her fics are just as good. Another would be [Dragon World Z][2], home of the famous Cosmic Crisis Fanfic Series. Thirdly, [LB-chan's page][3], which features fics as well as "Son Love." [X-chan's homepage][4] also has the "Son Love" feature. 

**AN2:** Download the songs "Gundam Wing - Last Impression" and "Gundam Wing - Take off to the sky." These songs are incredible.

**AN3:** AAV, you better get off your butt and start writing TGLWs! I don't care how many times your brother deletes it! ^_~

Read on.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DB/Z/GT. If I did, I would incorporate all the fanfics into the storyline so we could fill in the things left undecided by the author, Akira Toriyama. He rules, btw. Song belongs to Xenogears, a product of Squaresoft.

**Star Of Tears**

The music boomed, the lights flashed. The usual Z-senshi were there, along with new faces. The environment partied. Not a person in the huge recreation hall of Capsule Corp was in a bad mood.

Bulma was having another one of her parties. She has one for every little thing possible. Bra graduated? Party. Trunks got a great business deal? Party. Vegeta said "I love you" ? BIG PARTY!

This party was for Trunks, who recently got engaged to Pan. They had been dating for a couple years, and after their secret had been let out of the bag, he popped the question. Vegeta wasn't too thrilled about being related to Kakkarotto, but he soon got over it when he realized his son wasn't marrying some weakling human.

Goten was standing off to the side of the room, talking with Trunks.

"Take care of her, Trunks," Goten said, "This _is_ my niece, after all. Anything happens to her, I'll kill you, and you know that." Trunks just nodded. Goten knew Trunks wouldn't do anything to hurt Pan, but he wanted to make sure.

"I know, Goten," Trunks replied. He watched as Goten's eyes darted about the room, obviously looking for someone. "Looking for someone to dance with?" Trunks asked.

Goten slowly inched away. "Not with you, if that's what you're implying, Trunks," Goten muttered. Trunks sweatdropped. 

"Of course not, Goten!" Trunks yelled. Goten just chuckled. "Anyways, looking at anyone in particular?" Goten was about to reply, but was interrupted by Trunks' mate herself, Pan.

"Trunks-chan!" Pan yelled, "Come dance with me!" Trunks could do nothing but oblige as he was dragged onto the dance floor, leaving Goten by himself.

Goten shoved his hands into his pockets. He started feeling uncomfortable when he noticed he was looking pretty sheepish just standing by himself. He slowly walked to the food table. (SLOWLY?!) He picked up a couple plates and filled them with all sorts of desserts.

A couple minutes went by before Goten took a breath, daintily wiping his mouth with a napkin. Beside him sat exactly 17 plates, stacked in a nice column. Goten patted his belly and let out a sigh.

He heard a chuckle come from his left. Goten turned to see who it was.

"Now just what are you laughing at, B-chan?" Goten asked, grinning slyly. Bra sat down next to Goten.

"Goten-niichan, your Saiya-jin eating habits never fail to make me laugh," She grinned.

"Yeah, well..." Goten pondered something to say, "Your dancing never fails to make ME laugh!" Goten winked to let her know he was just kidding around, since he knew very well she was an incredible dancer. She had taken dance lessons ever since the peace had come upon Chikyuu again. She was very good.

"Hey now!" She smiled. "Don't get me started with YOUR dancing!" Both demi-saiya-jins laughed. An awkward silence soon fell between them.

_Hm, a new feeling_ Goten thought. He looked at Bra, who was gazing out onto the dance floor. _B-chan is very pretty tonight._ He got an idea.

"Hey B-chan," Goten started, "Want to dance?" Bra turned and squinted one eye, almost skeptically. She saw Goten's grin and melted.

"Of course, Goten-baka!" Bra laughed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, Goten blushing the whole time from the touch of her hand.

Goten and Bra danced to a couple of songs before Bra was dragged off by Marron and Pan to go have "girl talk" as they put it. Goten shrugged and headed off to find Trunks.

_Where would he be_ Goten asked himself. Then a lightbulb went off. _The food table, of course!_ Goten waddled over to the refreshment table. Before he reached it, he could see the bush of lavender above everyone else's head.

"Oi! Trunks!" Goten yelled. The bush of purple stopped and looked around. "Oi! Trunks! Over here!" Trunks levitated a bit. He nodded to Goten and floated over the other heads. He landed with food in his mouth, and in both hands. He swallowed the dessert packed inside his mouth.

"What's up, Goten?" Trunks asked. Goten just shook his head.

"Not too much, Trunks," he replied.

"Meet any pretty girls tonight?" He asked. Goten spoke before he could think.

"Yes." He said. Trunks' eyebrow raised as he stuffed another piece of cake into his mouth.

"Oh really?" he asked, swallowing. "Who?" Goten went wide eye.

_Is it Bra who I was thinking of? Since when has that happened? When did I start liking Bra?_

"Who, Goten?" Trunks asked again. No reply.

_I mean, sure, she's pretty. In fact, I think she's beautiful. But I've always thought of Bra as my younger sister, just like Pan. But since when did I start feeling this way about her?_

"Goten...?" Trunks waved a hand in front of his face. Goten's eyes darted around the room and landed on a group of three. Trunks noticed and looked.

There stood Pan, Marron, and Bra, all chit chattering away.

_Could one of them be who Goten is talking about? _Trunks asked. He looked over his choices. _Can't be Pan. Marron? No, Uub and her are a thing. Oh no._

"Goten, no." Trunks said. No response, again. Trunks looked at his best friend. He was zoned out, looking at his little sister.

_Should I tell her? What would she say? I'm pretty hungry. Will she like me too? I want some food. What would Trunks think. Let me at the foo--_ Goten's head snapped up. He had forgotten he was talking to Trunks!

"Gomen, Trunks!" Goten apologized, "I didn't hear you talking." Trunks looked at Goten with a stern eye.

"Goten, exactly which of those girls are you thinking of?" Trunks asked. Goten stiffened, but then slacked. He smirked.

"Your mom, Trunks!" Goten yelped, before running off to avoid the fist following him.

Marron, Pan, and Bra watched the two boys play their game and giggled. Bra watched Goten. 

_Yeah, he's been my lifelong crush_, she thought, _But is this something more? Or am I just not wanting to give up? Am I just hoping that he might feel the same as me, even though it's incredibly unlikely. I mean, Goten is a large wish to hope for. He could get any girl if he wanted._

_If this is true, am I wasting my efforts? Wasting my time? I don't think so. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, at least I will be able to grow stronger._

_But there is always that hope. That hope is what makes me smile. That hope._

Bra grinned widely as she watched her brother chase poor Goten around. Her two friends also grinned. Not at the guys, but because they knew what Bra was grinning about.

"It will happen sometime," Marron whispered to Pan. Pan nodded and looked back at the two "boys." All three laughed as Trunks finally caught up with Goten and a very audible "WAAH!" was heard.

After fifteen minutes or so, Goten and Trunks got up, laughing. Goten stole a quick glance to see if Bra was watching. He quickly turned away, blushing. She had been looking directly at him. She'd caught him looking.

Bra looked away, feeling her cheeks grow hot. _Kami, he saw me!_ She thought. _I think I'm going to go ask him to dance_.

Bra walked a little ways to Goten before stopping. She stood looking at a gorgeous brunette talking to Goten. Goten smiled as he was talking to her. Bra frowned and sulked away, heading toward the other two girls.

Except, they weren't there. Seems as if Trunks had already grabbed Pan, and Uub had gotten Marron. 

_Oh well_ she thought, _guess it's no better time to go think_.

Bra headed toward the door of the recreation room. She pulled it open and walked down the large corridor. She pushed on the glass door, opening it into the night.

Bra found the bench in the center of the Capsule Corp yard. She plopped herself down, hugging herself to keep warm.

_I guess my hoping may be worthless. He looked into that brunette. Does he like her more than me?_

Bra listened to the music still blaring. She could hear it all the way out in the yard. 

_Kaasan needs to make that recreation room more soundproof!_ she thought with a chuckle. She looked up into the clear sky with her cerulean eyes. The stars were out tonight.

They were shining brighter than ever, actually. Bra awed in wonderment as she peered into the seemingly endless sea of pinpoints, each gleaming all to its own. Bra wished on each, wishing that Goten would see her for more than a sister.

She shivered and continued looking up into the sky. She thought deeply, not even hearing the footsteps nearing her. Before she knew it, a thick wool blanket wrapped her shivering body. She instinctively tightened the blanket before looking up.

The man sat down next to her and gazed into the stars.

"They definitely are beautiful tonight," he said. "But not as beautiful as a certain someone I know."

Bra's heart sunk. He wasn't talking about her. It had to be that brunette.

"And I'm not talking about that brunette." She looked into his charcoal eyes. The famous Son Grin smirked back at her.

"Who are you talking about, Goten?" She asked, her heart skipping. _I hope I hope I hope I hope!_

Goten just shook his head and returned his gaze to the stars.

A slow song started playing from the party. Goten got up.

"Care to dance, B-chan?"

Almost in a daze, Bra got up. His arms enclosed around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_**~Run through the cold of the night  
As passion burns in your heart.**_

_**Ready to fight, and life held close  
by your side~**_

Goten held Bra tighter to him. The coldness around Bra was replaced with an aura of warmth like none other she'd experienced before. She looked deeply into Goten's eyes, who stared back into the deep pools of aqua.

_**~Like a cloud that would float in the dark  
with eyes that watch the world.**_

_**And my namelike shadow  
on the face of the Moon~**_

Bra looked at their dancing shadows on the ground, created by the festive moonlight. She gazed back into Goten's eyes and transfixed herself on the dance.

_**~Broken mirror  
A million shades of light  
But just you and I  
Can find the answer and then  
We can run to the end  
Of the world  
We can run to the end  
Of the world~**_

Goten smiled as he looked down at, for him, the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He realized then that Bra has meant much more to him than he previously thought. She was unlike other girls for him, which he felt nothing for. Bra filled him with an aura of warmth. She made him feel good, made him feel better by the minute.

_**~Come find a place to my heart  
in the blue of night**_

_**And the girl of the dark  
with eyes of blue, and angel wings~**_

Bra looked up at Goten and realized that her crush for Goten had been more than expected. She was now able to fully understand how she felt. She wasn't afraid of the feeling anymore. She loved him.

_**~Broken mirror  
A million shades of light  
But just you and I  
Can find the answer and then  
We can run to the end  
Of the world  
We can run to the end  
Of the world~**_

Both gazed into each other's eyes once again before peering off into the night sky. The stars were still there, but they were now shining brighter than ever. Both felt they were complete.

"Goten," Bra broke the silence. She looked up at him, looking deeply into his eyes. She knew instantly, that there was no need for words. She knew exactly how he felt about her.

The song soon ended, but neither parted. They held each other, warming each other. Embracing each other.

In the moonlight, the silhouettes of two locked in a passionate kiss.

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/b-chan/
   [2]: http://www.dragonworldz.net
   [3]: http://home.earthlink.net/~dgreenw977/
   [4]: http://webpages.charter.net/fdecastra/nichol/default.htm



End file.
